


"A temporary displacement of consciousness"

by Zoisite Ruby (andadobeslabs)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light, Attempt at Humor, Bodyswap, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Protective Siblings, Tankgst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andadobeslabs/pseuds/Zoisite%20Ruby
Summary: After a particularly nasty altercation between the Leveilleur twins, the Warrior of Light attempts to take matters into their own hands. It doesn't go exactly as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally abandoned this because it conflicts with my other fics in a few different ways but I've decided I don't care about that anymore and now here we are. This takes place between patch 4.1 and 4.2!

Alisaie wakes with a pounding headache and a mild feeling of nausea. She sighs, burying her face in her blanket and seriously regretting drinking the night before.

She rolls over in bed and finds the spot next to her empty. She frowns at this, even though she knows it is likely for the best. She'll see him again soon enough.

Upon a further scan of her surroundings, she discovers she's not in her room at all. She supposes she wouldn’t truly be in her own room until they finally leave Ala Mhigo behind, but she has always been the type to decorate a room with small but noticeable personal effects. A few pictures, some flowers, accumulated weapons from her fallen enemies... Instead, the nightstand adjacent to the bed is covered in sketches, most of the Warrior of Light, varying in level of completion, and a tall glass of water. This must be Alphinaud’s room. She smirks. If he thought _she_ needed water, he would be in for a rude awakening in the most literal of senses.

She certainly remembers returning to her own room, as well as other things… It was not as if she drank so much that she would completely misremember the night? Shaking her head, she forces herself to stand, ignoring the glass out of spite.

Alphinaud, nowhere to be found, would almost certainly have some answers, though she is loath to speak with him after their argument. She steps into the hallway, closing the door lightly. If she is in his room, where would Alphinaud even be?

Spotting Lyse walking towards her, she lightly jogs towards the blonde. Lyse smirks, “Having a pleasant morning, Alphinaud?”

Alisaie rolls her eyes. What a creative joke. It’s not as if she’s ever heard that one before. “Very funny, Lyse.”

Alisaie blinks. _That was not my voice._

None the wiser, Lyse’s smile widens. “You’re welcome, for the water.”

So Lyse is to blame. “What happened last night?”

Lyse snorts, “You don’t remember?” Alisaie stares blankly. “You drank too much, got into a fight with your sister, the Warrior of Light themselves had to wrangle you back to your room.”

Her sister? What? Does Lyse think she’s her brother?

Alisaie shakes her head, storming off, irritated by the pointless distraction of a conversation.

Until she walks past a mirror and is deeply troubled by what she sees in her periphery. Stopping, she inspects herself more closely. Her jaw is more defined, throat adorned by a prominent bulge. Her hands are also a lot larger than usual, and her arms less muscular.

Lyse was right, she really does look like Alphinaud. Exactly like him. In fact, she might actually _be_ Alphinaud.

If only she were optimistic enough to believe this is merely a bad dream, but she’s heard of stranger things. Understanding that panic will get her nowhere, she starts thinking about solutions. Urianger would know what was happening to her.

She blushes. Well, Alphinaud does. _Urianger_. If she’s her brother, does that mean…?

Abandoning her nonchalance, she sprints to her room and starts drafting her explanation.

Throwing open the door, she flinches, not wanting to explain herself to her brother, but also knowing that she’s merely hastening the inevitable. Urianger practically jumps out of bed, still shirtless. Alisaie bites her lip but shakes her head. _Now is not the time._

“My Lord-” Urianger shakes his head and corrects himself, flustered, “Alphinaud. I assure you there is an explanation-”

The body, Alisaie’s body, stirs in the bed Urianger leaped out of. Mumbling, “explanation for what...”

Alisaie watches her own eyes pop open, looking around the room as confused as she herself was less than a bell ago. When her body recognizes Urianger standing next to the bed half dressed and what would presumably be Alphinaud in the doorway, its eyes widen. “So I’m hallucinating. That’s wonderful. Just how much did I drink last night?”

“Alphinaud,” Alisaie starts, cautiously. Urianger’s eyebrows furrow and Alisaie hopes that he’s figuring everything out and this will be over momentarily. “Don’t panic.”

Her body sits up, letting the covers fall around it. Alisaie blushes furiously, and Urianger clears his throat.

“What is going on?” Alphinaud blinks, watching his own body burying its face in its hands out of embarrassment.

“Can you please cover up?” Alisaie practically begs, traumatized enough as it is.

He looks even more confused at this request. “Am I not-” looking down, he scrambles, “Ah! What?” Almost immediately, he looks towards his actual body and glares, pulling the blanket up to his neck. “Alisaie.”

“You think this is my fault?” Alisaie rolls her eyes and huffs. Urianger nods, the pieces finally clicking into place.

“Amicability Potion,” Urianger says with minimal explanation. Both of the twins glare at him. “It appears someone took thy argument as an invitation to meddle.”

“What in the seven hells is an Amicability Potion?” Alisaie demands an explanation.

“‘Tis typically used to improve relations between two at odds with one another. When an alchemist uses sub-par ingredients, however, a temporary displacement of consciousness has been documented as a side effect.”

“Did you do this?” Alisaie asks, seriously. Urianger looks offended that she even suspected as much.

“Nay, did I not swear against such interference?”

Alisaie sighs. Alphinaud closes his eyes and shakes his head, bringing his hand up to massage the bridge of his nose. “Dear sister,”

“What?” Alisaie cringes at the impatience in his voice.

“I suppose either of you can answer this.” Urianger shares Alisaie’s agonized expression. “Is there a less-obvious explanation for why the two of you are undressed and sharing a bed?”

Alisaie smiles sheepishly and shrugs. “I think we have more important things to worry about.”

Alphinaud rolls his eyes. “As for the who to blame for,” he gestures between himself and Alisaie, “this. I have a fairly informed hypothesis. But first, if the two of you could leave for the sake of Alisaie’s modesty, I’d prefer to explain my reasoning with clothes on.”


	2. Chapter 2

Alphinaud stands impatiently outside of the Warrior of Light’s room. After a few urgent knocks on the door, the warrior opens it, rubbing their eyes and quirking an eyebrow at the small party amassed outside of their room.

“I’m only a few minutes late, Alisaie, no need to bring reinforcements.”

Alphinaud groans internally but maintains his outward stoicism. Alisaie, meanwhile, narrows her eyes and crosses her arms. “As you are doubtless aware, I’ve been subjected to a potion of sorts…”

The Warrior of Light’s eyes widen. “How did you find out about that?”

“You weren’t even going to tell us?!” Alisaie can’t help but interject. The Warrior of Light just stares at them in confusion. At the lack of an answer, Alisaie huffs audibly.

The Warrior of Light tries to defend themselves, “I just couldn’t stand to see you two fighting anymore-”

“It appears that you may not have been as prudent in your gathering of ingredients as you could have been.”

“I’d say!” Alisaie adds, getting increasingly infuriated.

The Warrior of Light looks past “Alisaie” to the more frustrated twin. “Alphinaud, I assumed you’d understand…”

Alphinaud softens. “I do. But that doesn’t give you the right-”

“ _Oh no._ ” The Warrior of Light covers their mouth with their hand, placing the other on their hip. “I didn’t.”

“Aye,” Urianger explains, “I spoke with Severian, who insists that thou hardly possesseth the alchemical proficiency to produce a sleeping potion successfully on thy first try, let alone something as complex and prone to failure as a potion of the mind and heart. Which begs the question, how did thee find such a recipe in the first place?”

The Warrior of Light scratches the back of their neck self-consciously. “I stole a book from the Great Gubal Library ages ago. I remembered reading something about a potion that makes two people stop fighting with each other. I was desperate and thought it might be worth a try…”

“Did said book not contain a warning as to the side effects of such a potion?” Alphinaud asks, genuinely surprised. The Warrior of Light shrugs.

“It did mention something… but, you know.” The adventurer smirks, “I don’t make mistakes.”

Alphinaud can’t help but smile at their confidence. Alisaie clears her throat.

“You need to fix this!” Alisaie interrupts their flirting.

Urianger explains his plan, “I will return to Ul’dah to inquire about a solution.” The Warrior of Light chuckles.

“Solution… Potion…” The Warrior of Light looks between the three elezen and sighs after no response. “Nevermind.”

“So what do we do in the meantime? Hide?” Alisaie asks, Alphinaud shakes his head.

“I cannot afford a day off at a time like this, the Scions are counting on me for negotiations. We must tell them all at once-”

“No!” The Warrior of Light practically begs. “No one can know the mistake I’ve made…”

Ignoring the adventurer’s pleading eyes, Alisaie rejects the request. “I think you’ve lost all right to make demands of us after-”

“No need to be hasty.” Alphinaud interrupts. “We can just dress up as ourselves and pretend. We were able to pass as each other all the time as kids.”

Urianger shakes his head. “Putting aside your distinct voices, much of your similarity has faded with age, I’m afraid.”

Alphinaud does not ignore the knowing look on “Alphinaud”’s face. _Gross_. “So what exactly do you propose we do then? Continue on as one another until this is resolved?”

Even the Warrior of Light appears to be considering it. Alisaie grins. “You mean to spend an entire day not stuck in bed? Perhaps with a bit of adventuring thrown in?”

“Alisaie, I have an important meeting with the resistance today-”

“Which could result in something involving a weapon!”

“I will be there as well.” The Warrior of Light tries to reassure Alphinaud. “I will ensure she does nothing to ruin your reputation.”

“I suppose we lack other options.” Alphinaud sighs.

“I shall return as soon as I find a cure.” Urianger reminds them. He and Alisaie share a long, silent glance before the older elezen disappears.

“I will find you before the meeting, Alisaie, after I’ve had my morning tea and a bath.” The adventurer nods to Alisaie smiles sweetly at Alphinaud. “Thank you for understanding.”

Alphinaud nods and the Warrior of Light shuts the door gently.

“So, dear brother,” Alisaie imitates Alphinaud’s patronizing tone from earlier. “What was that?”

“What do you mean?”

“You, making eyes at our adventurer friend like a lovesick maiden.”

“You are hardly one to lecture me…” Alphinaud hopes that calling her bluff will make her drop the subject. He’s not in the mood to elaborate on his likely one-sided affections for the Warrior of Light only to be mocked for it endlessly. She smirks and nods, dropping the subject.

She has a lot to do today, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Alisaie takes a seat at the large table that seats Lyse, the Warrior of Light, herself, and Raubahn. Lyse groans and buries her face in her arms, crossed on the table. “The resistance is going to hate me for this.”

“You no longer answer to the resistance, you answer to Ala Mhigo,” Raubahn adds. Alisaie finds herself extraordinarily bored, and they haven’t even started talking about anything substantial yet.

“Alphinaud,” Lyse starts, “How do you suggest we frame this?”

She looks to the Warrior of Light for help, completely unaware of what they’re talking about. The adventurer nods. “You know more about your own people than Alphinaud does…”

Lyse nods, “If the riots calling for her head are any indication, I can only imagine how well her pardon will go over.”

“Wait, what?” Alisaie shakes her head. “You can’t _pardon_ her.”

“Why the sudden change of heart, boy?” Raubahn asks and the Warrior of Light clears their throat.

“I think your fight with Alisaie last night is clouding your judgment, _Alphinaud_.”

Alphinaud approved of this? This woman was the reason that Alisaie was hurt! He’s going to free her while he keeps Alisaie locked in the city? Where is the justice there?

She crosses her arms and seethes, knowing that everyone is already suspicious of her behavior without another outburst. She thinks of a more plausible way to frame her disapproval. “You can hardly let her off completely unpunished. Perhaps you release her under the condition of her continued service to the Scions and an exile from Gyr Abania.”

Lyse thinks over the suggestion. “I’d hate to exile her from Ala Mhigo. This is her home, too.”

“You wouldn’t know it by her deeds.” Raubahn grumbles, not particularly thrilled with the idea of pardoning her at all.

“I suppose you have a point.” She frowns. “I will publicly share with her those options. If she chooses not to accept them, then we’ve done our due diligence, and we can hardly be accused of being cruel or unjust.”

The Warrior of Light nods. “I think a public apology might go a long way as well, assuming we provide her with some protection.”

“I can handle that.” Lyse shrugs. “How does Alisaie feel about this?”

Looking to “Alphinaud”, Lyse raises an eyebrow. “It’s not really her decision to make, is it?” Alisaie spits. “My sister’s opinion is irrelevant. I doubt she’ll even notice Fordola’s pardon if we don’t tell her about it.”

The Warrior of Light frowns sympathetically at Alisaie. Irritated, Alisaie stands and shoves her chair under the table. “I need a moment.”

“I think we can continue this discussion tomorrow…” Lyse suggests, but Alisaie is long gone before she hears the response.

* * *

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Alphinaud freezes in his tracks, cringing as the angry lalafell calls him out. If he can’t be at the meeting, he figures he ought to check on the center of the resistance directly. “Rhalgr’s Reach.”

“Absolutely not.”

“I’m perfectly fine, Krile-”

“Your brother’s orders are to keep you in the city until he determines you’re healed enough to leave.”

“Since when do you take orders from my brother?” Alphinaud asks, sort of surprised that Krile is going along with his wishes. Krile simply glares. “I’m perfectly fine, and I’ve done this trip dozens of times…”

“Tough luck.” She grabs him by the forearm, dragging him away from the gate. “Your brother doesn’t want you hurting yourself again.”

“I think he would make an exception-”

“Do you want me to ask?” Alphinaud huffs. Of course, his sister would deny his request, if only to punish him. “I hate to do this, but I believe he has a point.”

Of all times for the healer to agree with him, it’s when he wishes she didn’t. Putting on the act of his sister, Alphinaud protests all the way back to Alisaie’s room. “This is so _unfair_. If I want to put myself in harm’s way and torture my brother, then I have all the right to do so!” Really playing the part, he whines, “My entire purpose in life is combat, what am I supposed to do with myself?”

Krile snorts. “I’m sure Urianger would be happy to indulge you.”

Alphinaud collapses on Alisaie’s bed. He looks around, not having spent more than a few moments in her room earlier that morning, and even less before today. If he’s going to be stuck in her dwelling, and her body, he deserves the right to be a bit nosy.

Her nightstand is covered in a number of books with clearly etched titles and on various topics. One stands out to him in particular, though. Its cover is unmarked, and the pages uneven. He chuckles to himself, he never expected Alisaie to be the type to keep a diary.

The entries begin when she’s in Othard.

_“Tataru insists I document my adventures. I’ve never been one for writing my thoughts so we will see how long this lasts.”_

The next few pages are short observation: how Lyse is much more competent than Alisaie expected, how the Warrior of Light insists on wasting time doing errands for people instead of getting them to Doma, how Alphinaud would have been tortured by the sheer amount of swimming they’ve had to do. She even mentions how she’s somewhat annoyed that Alphinaud insisted on joining them when they finally reach their destination. He frowns at this, but he’s not surprised.

The activity drops off again when they return to Gyr Abania. There’s not a mention of the war at all, not until after the incident and he wouldn’t have even known if it weren’t for the date in the upper left corner of the page.

~~_“Is it irresponsible of me to be in love so soon?”_ ~~

He shakes his head and flips through months of irritation at being left behind, various uncharacteristically girly musings about Urianger, and a rough sketch of the view outside of her bedroom.

He sees another scribbled out line, beneath the sketch, that catches his eye, _~~“Sometimes I wish Fordola killed me.”~~_

His breath catches in his throat. Surely she's being dramatic.

_“If I wanted to live like this, only existing to be paraded around, I would have stayed in Sharlayan. I came to Eorzea to understand why grandfather left us for this realm, and now that I finally do understand, I can do naught but sit and watch others make a difference.”_

He tries not to groan. She just doesn’t understand! If she weren’t so _reckless_.

There are no more entries until the present, the day of their fight. _“Urianger insists I attempt to explain my perspective to Alphinaud one last time. If I fail, he promises to ~~save me~~ help me escape. _ _He doesn't seem to realize that Alphinaud is beyond reason."_

He closes the book and stands, blinking away tears. Perhaps he owes his sister an explanation.

* * *

“Alisaie, what’s wrong?” Alisaie whips her head around to see Y’shtola, staring through her with a concerned look on her face. Alisaie freezes.

Y’shtola walks closer until she can touch her, tail flicking with interest as she runs her fingers over her face. “Or is it Alphinaud?”

“It’s Alisaie.” She admits, the voice confirming Y’shtola’s suspicions. “There was this potion and-”

Y’shtola shakes her head. “Is that why you’re so upset?”

After a deep breath, Alisaie mumbles “no.”

“Does this have something to do with your fight last night?”

“Sort of.”

“Your brother just wants to protect you.” Y’shtola explains. “You’ve almost died on him twice now.”

“But it would have been even worse if I _weren’t_ there, and now I _can't_ be.”

* * *

Alphinaud spots them standing in the alley, Y’shtola comforting his sister.

“Alisaie, what does that mean?” He thinks he’s been spotted, but he watches Alisaie cross her arms. Of course, Y’shtola would notice they’d switched immediately.

“If Alphinaud or the Warrior of Light got hurt, the entire war would have been lost.” Alisaie sighs. “I’m not so deluded to believe that I am as important as the Warrior of Light, or Lyse, or even my brother. If I can take a hit so that they don’t, I’ve done my job.”

Alphinaud smiles sadly. It reminds him of what he told Urianger before she departed for the East, that giving her a rapier wouldn’t make her any less of a paladin. He didn't realize how accurate that statement would be until now, though.

Y’shtola smirks and turns to Alphinaud, hiding behind a corner. “Alphinaud, you can stop eavesdropping now.”

Alphinaud sniffles and approaches them. “Alisaie, you’re no less important than the rest of us.”

“You all seem to be doing fine without me now.” She retorts. “And now you want to let Fordola loose in all of this? What if she comes after you next?”

“I’ve been selfish,” Alphinaud admits. “After you nearly died, for the second time I might add, I was traumatized and wanted to keep you safe. But it’s this attitude of yours, that you’re somehow destined to die on our behalf, that forces me to keep you here.”

“If I wanted to sacrifice myself, I wouldn’t be standing here right now!” Alisaie groans. “Yes, I might get hurt, a lot. But that’s why I have you, and Urianger, and Y’shtola, and Krile. We have to work together, someone needs to be able to suffer the injuries, and it can’t always be the Warrior of Light.”

“But does it have to be _you_?” Alphinaud is thoroughly crying now, something Alisaie does not ignore. The corner of her lip quirks with amusement.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think your concern means you like me.”

“Shut up.” He sniffles, and she rolls her eyes, pulling him in for a hug.

“You don’t have to protect me, Alphy. I’m not delicate.”

“But I _want_ to.”

“That’s unfortunate for you.”

“Why am I crying?” He mumbles, tears still flowing from his eyes. Alisaie giggles.

“At least I know I can blame my body for that, now.”

* * *

Alisaie wakes in her own bed. Subconsciously, she brings her hand up to her chest, searching for the familiar mounds of flesh and sighs with relief when she finds them. Urianger chuckles, and she blushes, hiding her face in her blanket.

“‘Tis fortunate the two of thee reconciled thy differences,” Urianger starts, ignoring Alisaie’s embarrassed whining. “Upon further research, the only antidote to a failed amicability potion is to become amicable on thy own.”

“Well isn’t that convenient?” Alisaie mumbles.

“In other news, Lord Alphinaud has informed me that any restrictions on thy travel have been lifted, under the condition a healer accompanies thee in dangerous territory.”

“I guess it’s a good thing I have you, then.” Alisaie peeks her head out from under the blanket.

“In his missive, thy brother was also sure to remind that if thou art to suffer any pain, of the flesh or heart, he shall hold me responsible.”

Alisaie snorts. “I will take that as a stubborn approval of our relationship.”

Urianger shrugs, “Threatening the Warrior of Light may be less effective.”

* * *

Alphinaud adjusts the collar of his shirt awkwardly as the Warrior of Light carefully deliberates over wine choices.

“Thank you for inviting me here tonight, I’ve needed a break from things.” Alphinaud raises an eyebrow as the warrior speaks.

“Did _you_ not invite _me_?”

“What?” The adventurer looks confused. “I received a letter, from you, asking to meet me here…”

Alphinaud groans suspiciously, “So did I, from you.”

The Warrior of Light laughs. “Something tells me Alisaie is behind this.”

Alphinaud’s linkpearl buzzes and he dismisses himself to answer the call. _“How’s the date?”_

“You scheming-”

_“Be sure to thank me at your wedding!”_

The link is lost. He looks back at the Warrior of Light, watching him with amusement, and he sighs with resignation. He might as well enjoy himself.


End file.
